Fitting Room
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Britain and Belgium go out shopping. EngBel.


**Title: Fitting Room  
Author: miss_auto1621  
Characters: Britain, Belgium  
Challenge: Holiday Winter Challenge—Theme #3: Shop  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Britain and Belgium go out shopping. EngBel.  
A/N: I come up with the corniest things when I go to the mall…  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
Part of LiveJournal's ********************HetaChallenge Winter Challenge!**

Belgium sat outside the men's fitting room as she waited for Britain to emerge.

She wasn't bored, though. Nor was she complaining because she made him go to her stores first _before _he went to his, so the least she could do was put on a pretty smile for him. At least he had good taste in clothes.

"What do you think about this one?" he asked as he came out of his fitting stall and walked towards her.

She never liked the color brown, not even when he wore it, so she wrinkled her nose when she saw the shirt on him. She did not want to be rude, but she really, _really _hated what he had on. She shook her head before smiling at him.

"Aw, why?"

"The color is so…I don't know how to describe it. It's a strong color, but it bothers me. It looks dirty."

"You think so?" he asked.

He was the British Empire, damn it! He _invented_ style, didn't he? Or was it France?

"Yes," she answered. "Try the gray one. Or the green one. That color makes your eyes pop."

"It makes my eyes _pop_?" he asked incredulously.

She gasped. "I thought, for sure, you would know that one!" she said dramatically sarcastic. "You're the fashion king, who's always butting heads with the French fashionista, aren't you?"

"You're a clever one, aren't you?" Britain asked as he chuckled and walked towards his fitting room.

"It's better you hear it from me than from my cousin. You know as well as I do that he loves to eat people up on how they dress," she advised as she reached for a magazine on one of the tables.

"Okay, I'll try the green one on, then."

When he walked towards her again, she liked what she saw. It was the kind of pale green that looked so pleasant it made a person smile at the sight of the color. Or maybe she felt happy because _he _was wearing it.

"Much better!" she chirped as she stood to observe him. "You just need to fix your collar. If you're going to wear a tie with this one, choose one that will make it pop, okay?"

"Yes, fashion advisor," he answered as he stood still for her to finish.

"Now, try on the gray one! I've noticed that when you wear it, it makes your eyes look clear," she said as she took her seat.

She was loving this. Oh, so much. But he couldn't complain.

When he spoke up from his fitting room, she thought he would warn her he was coming, but instead, he asked if she could bring him a tie.

"What color, dear?"

"One of the yellow ones from the middle of the store. They should be there."

However, when she knocked on his fitting room door with multiple yellow ties in her hands, he surprised her by pulling her in and locking the door. And what met her were his lips, so fervent and soft and sweet and demanding and…British.

"Mr. Britain, how daring of you," she said after he allowed her to breathe.

"Yes, well, I felt guilty that I was making you run an errand for me, so I wanted to make it up to you. Now, which tie do you think would look best with this shirt?" he asked as he held her face in his hands.

She looked at his collar and then at the ties in her hand before deciding on one of them and throwing the rest on the carpeted floor. Instead of helping him make a proper tie, though, she simply wrapped the length of it around his neck to bring his face closer to hers. Oh, she _was _clever.

"I like this tie," she said, making it sound like a purr.

"Then, I'll take it," he said before he leaned in to kiss her again.

The purchase of the shirt and tie, however, were forgotten until their received a courteous knock and a reminder that the store was approaching its closing hour.

* * *

**A/N 2: Oh my God, I hate it when I start thinking some ideas are pointless, but sometimes, stuff that's corny is too fun to be legal, I swear. I hope you all enjoyed!  
**

**-Auto-**


End file.
